pepperannfandomcom-20200214-history
International Pepper Ann
Pepper Ann has been translated into various languages other than English. The majority of the dubs do not translate the series' title - it remains "Pepper Ann". Arabic An Arabic dub was broadcast on Disney Channel across the Middle East, during the late 90's. Season 1 and Season 2 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-14h08m13s723.png Chinese A Chinese dub was broadcast as part of the Panda Club children's block in mainland China, sometime before or during 2001. It is unknown if this dub aired in Taiwan. All 5 seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h00m13s515.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h41m57s298.png French A French dub was broadcast on TF1, Disney Channel, and Toon Disney in France, and Club RTL in Belgium. All 5 seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-16h22m17s481.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h00m36s073.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h43m20s902.png German A German dub was broadcast on Super RTL, Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and kabel eins in Germany, and ORF eins in Austria, starting in 1998, and as late as 2012. All 5 seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h26m53s149.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-12h48m22s605.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-20-22h20m09s490.png Italian An Italian dub was broadcast on Rai 2 and Disney Channel in Italy. Season 1 and Season 2 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h35m07s029.png European Spanish A European Spanish dub was broadcast on Telecinco, Disney Channel, and Toon Disney in Spain, as late as 2004. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h38m01s556.png Latin American Spanish A Latin American Spanish dub was broadcast on Toon Disney in the U.S., Disney Channel across Latin America, Global TV, ATV Sur, and Latele in Peru, Sur TV in Paraguay, Televen in Venezuela, Azteca 7 in Mexico, Trecevisión in Guatemala, and TC Mi Canal in Ecuador, as late as 2018. All 5 seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción S.A. de CV in Mexico. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-23h07m44s437.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h30m02s745.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h42m44s291.png LA_Spanish_dubbing_credits_.jpeg European Portuguese A European Portuguese dub was broadcast on RTP1, SIC, and Disney Channel in Portugal, as late as 2012. Season 1 is confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at Cinemágica, LDA. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h37m28s875.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h42m12s397.png Brazilian Portuguese A Brazilian Portuguese dub was broadcast on SBT and Disney Channel in Brazil, as late as 2006. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. The title was translated as "Ana Pimentinha", meaning "Little Pepper Anna". However, in the show, Pepper Ann was almost always only referred to as "Pimentinha". Anapimentinha.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-22h12m17s240.png Greek A Greek dub was broadcast on NET, ET1, and MEGA in Greece, as late as 2011. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h59m20s617.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-27-21h11m46s330.png Russian A Russian dub was broadcast on STS in Russia, as late as 2012. Season 1 is confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h32m13s889.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h52m00s577.png Ukrainian A Ukrainian voice-over (meaning that the original English voices are heard in the background, with a few Ukrainian actors translating over them) was broadcast on PlusPlus, TET, and CITI in Ukraine, as late as 2012. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. Danish A Danish dub was broadcast on DR1 and Toon Disney in Denmark, as late as 2011. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Swedish A Swedish dub was broadcast on Toon Disney in Sweden, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at KM Studio AB. Polish A Polish dub was produced in the 2000's, but was never aired. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at Master Film. Dutch A Dutch dub was broadcast on NET5 in the Netherlands, and Ketnet in Belgium as late as 2007. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Norwegian A Norwegian dub was broadcast on Toon Disney in Norway, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Finnish A Finnish dub was broadcast on Toon Disney in Finland, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed.